


Newton's Third Law

by BurningTheMidnightOil



Series: Adventures in Darcyland [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A wild plotbunny appeared, Alternate Universe, Darcy Lewis-centric, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Never mix Explosives with Infinity gems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTheMidnightOil/pseuds/BurningTheMidnightOil
Summary: Her first thought could best be described as "FML"Because everything hurt.





	Newton's Third Law

She flirts with consciousness, there is noise but its like someone left the TV on in another room with the volume turned way down.

 

Her eyes refuse to open, concentrating is difficult; and when she manages thoughts slip away like smoke.

 

She is tired, so very tired and perhaps she should struggle more against the mind fog but it’s strangely peaceful here in this place.

It’s odd so very odd, it rates _extremely high_ on her wacka-doodle scale of weirdness.

 

Sometimes there’s the place with the noises which is a brighter grey nothing at times and nearly black at others.

 

Other times there’s a whole lot of orange nothing and a lady with skin _so_ green the first time she sees her she blurts, **“Holy shit balls Batman Orions are real!”**

Her second thought is that the woman strongly reminds her of Natasha Romanov, only Hulk green and perhaps annoying someone who gives off I can kill you in 32 ways with my pinky and not break a sweat vibes is a _terrible_ idea.

 

She blinks and thinks " _Wait who is this Natasha?"_ But the thought drifts away like a leaf in the wind.

 

The green lady does not kill her in creative ways with her pinky finger but merely frowns, saying “Are all Terran's this weird?”

 

Its now her turn to frown and she blames her embarrassment at just having word vomited at the green lady for the supremely clever response of, “Ehhh?”

 

The woman gives her a long suffering and yet somehow fond look and rolls her eyes scoffing “Terran's are the _weirdest_ species in the universe. I am Gamora. What’s your name?”

 

She stares at this Gamora person because thinking is still like running through waist high water, a hard, clumsy, slow slog. 

She tries hard to  to from a coherent thought, and wrestle her brain into submission; but to her horror when she replies the only thing she can answer her with is,

"I don't know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there was some interest in what happened after the bomb in One Thing went off and went back I just couldn't seem to add anything to the fic without changing the tone and taking away from the ending. 
> 
> Then plot bunnies... Omg the plot bunnies.
> 
> So I caved and I'm probably going to work on some VERY slow updated one shots because I'm terrible at finishing long fics.


End file.
